


Obey Me reactions

by angelforlife456



Category: Obey Me! Shall We Date?
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Panic Attack, Pregnancy, Scenarios, anxiety attack, obey me headcanons, reactions, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelforlife456/pseuds/angelforlife456
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon/Reader, mammon/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 164





	1. Reaction to their S/o having a panic or anxiety attack

TRIGGER WARNING

Lucifer

• He doesn’t notice it at first but once Lucifer sees his s/o shaking and crying he stops what he is doing and holding them close. Although he doesn’t show it, Lucifer gets extremely worried whenever S/o starts having panic attacks.

• He does hold them for a long time so they can calm down. S/o will not get any visitors unless they are doing okay. Lucifer will fell his brothers to leave them be and he will be their S/o taking care of them.

• He brings his record player in the room so they can listen to music while he holds them. Sure he’ll be behind on paperwork but nothing matters until his S/o is alright. The first time it happened got him scared and panicked a bit but he knows what to do and gives them coping skills to help reduce the stress to try to prevent an attack from happening

• He will be angry if someone stressed out his too much to cause it happen. But Lucifer will always put you first and make sure you’re perfectly okay and will check in on his S/o often

Mammon

• When it first happened, Mammon was terrified. He called Lucifer and Satan in a panicked state to try to help him to calm his S/o through their anxiety attack. He was scared and even started to cry worried you were going to die on him. Thankfully, Satan and Lucifer managed to help him calm and help his S/o during the whole thing. But he does get worried it will happen again. 

• Mammon does sneak into Satan’s room trying to find a book about it and trying his best to study up on it. He does try not to care at times but this dude cares too much to not be there for his S/o. Even goes as far to steal Lucifer’s tea and Beelzebub’s custard for his S/o.

• He thinks the aroma of tea and eating sweets will help calm his S/o and trying hard to find ways to prevent an a very intense panic attack to occur. His brothers will know Mammon took their stuff but once they know it’s to help S/o they offer their help as well.

• Mammon will stay with his S/o even going as far to sleep in their room so he can be there to help his S/o and they won’t be alone during it. This will happen every single time his S/o has an attack but he does make sure to keep Satan’s book to help him remember.

Leviathan 

• Levi immediately notices his S/o trembling, he would make sure their okay and holds them close but once his S/o starts crying he feels his heart breaking. Stopping the anime, he brings them to their room and lays them down and lays next to them holding their hand during it. 

• He will tell his S/o to breath and only focus on breathing. Levi will count and also breath to match his S/o. He has everyone except Mammon help him out if Levi needs assistance but he rather help you himself. He wants to be the only person to take care of his S/o and he makes it a habit to be with them at their need.

• If Levi was participating in a raid or out of the house for a concert he will make sure to call and check up on you at all times. He makes sure to text Beel to let him know whenever S/o goes through another attack.

• Levi does buy a lot of lavender oil through Akuzon while purchasing more merchandise for his collection. S/o will have a bottle in their room including having one in her school bag and Levi will have one in his room just in case. He cares about them so much and will risk to help them since he loves them so much. He does cry when his S/o doesn’t look or in the room with him because you’re his best friend and it scares him they it’ll be worse down the road and he’ll stay by their side forever. 

Satan

• Satan knee immediately what to do once he heard his S/o breathing heavily and crying profusely. He holds them in his arms and helping them count down and steady their breathing during their attack. He may be calm and collected at first but he was extremely scared and held S/o close to him. 

• Thankfully, Satan stocks up on lavender oil and helps them. He would help his S/o to use mindful exercise and Satan will participate as well to keep them focused. He makes sure they no one disturbs them. He doesn’t want anyone stressing out his S/o and makes things worse for them so he tells his brother to leave them be while Satan takes care of them.

• He will always be aware at all times when it starts to happen. Satan always tells his S/o to call him even during the night when it occurs. It doesn’t matter if he’s tired or sleeping he’ll make sure to be with them and he’ll stay in the room until his S/o is asleep. But he will fall asleep next to them holding their hand in the process. 

• Satan does get worried but thankfully he knows how to cope on handling the situation and feels happy to help his S/o. He loves them a lot and will hold them close so they know how much they mean to him. 

Asmodeus 

• He was confused on first when it first happened, but when his S/o passed out he was terrified and screamed for help. He held his S/o close and was scared they had died in front him. Lucifer ran into the room once he heard Asmo screaming for help. He sees Asmo sobbing holding his S/o tightly in his arms. Lucifer stays with him and waits for Asmo’s s/o to wake up.  
• Asmo doesn’t leave his S/o’s so when they finally woke up, he was a mess and couldn’t stop crying at all. Thankfully his s/o told him what to do and they apologize hugging Asmo tightly. Asmo does look up online to get advice and he does study up on it to the point where he can tell when his S/o starts having an attack.  
• Asmo knows stress can play a key factor towards a panic or anxiety attack so he uses aromatherapy to help stimulate and keep his S/o. He will also stay with them and make sure they focus on him only during the process. He doesn’t want anyone interrupting their session so he always keeps a sign letting his brothers know to not enter the room until he’s finished.  
• Asmo loves his S/o and remembers patterns and stocks up on scented oils. He does make sure that his S/o isn’t stressed out and he will hold them in his arms to make them forget and focus on the comfort. 

Beelzebub 

• when it first started, Beelzebub was eating in his room with Belphegor who was in the room with him and S/o. Belphegor notices S/o behavior and immediately alerting Beelzebub. Beelzebub stops eating and seeing his S/o crying and shaking hard and once they are having trouble breathing Beelzebub stops and runs to them holding them close scared out of mind and scared that his S/o was dying.  
• Beelzebub was a giant mess and cried when it was over. The big huge teddy bear couldn’t stop holding his S/o because he was scared that they would die soon. Thankfully Belphie got Satan in the room and helped Beel understand that his S/o was just having an anxiety attack. Beel stayed with his S/o in their room and constantly have them in his room as well. Although, he’s worried that they’ll have another one he tells Belphie to be aware when it happens and call him and Satan when it occurs.  
• When it does happen again, Beelzebub runs with a lot of food in his arms and dropping them in the room while he attends to help his S/o by holding them close and do steady breathing techniques. Belphie unintentionally joins in and helps out as well, he doesn’t want Beel to lose focus or get scared during it.  
• Thankfully, Beel learns day by day to help his S/o and be there when they need him but he does have Belphegor to thank since he helps stay calm and collected during the whole thing and reminds him what to do. He loves both of them very much and is incredibly grateful to have them both in his life.

Belphegor 

• He notices right away and immediately holds them. He does breathing techniques to help his S/o during their panic attack. They do nothing but stay in his room snuggling and trying his best to distract them from the stress they were feeling.  
• Beelzebub joins in because Belphegor only trusts him handling his S/o. So whenever Belphie falls asleep Beel takes over. But whenever Belphie doesn’t sleep he goes into town and buys lavender oil and other fragrances to do aromatherapy in his room.  
• No one is allowed in his room except Beelzebub. He doesn’t want anyone to distract him or Beel when they are helping his S/o through their attacks and makes sure no one comes. There was a time Mammon barged in their room when Belphegor’s S/o was going through a terrible anxiety attack and needless to say Belphie was so angry since Mammon caused his S/o to go through more stressed. Needless to say he was holding his s/o while Beelzebub was extremely angry and kicked Mammon out.  
• Twins have a connection and Belphegor will know everything through Beel and the same thing in reverse. But like Beelzebub he’ll always want his S/o to stay in his room so he and Beel can help them through their attacks even during the nighttime. Belphie does worry but he knows with him and Beelzebub they’ll make sure his S/o has all the support they need. 

Simeon 

• The man is an angel he will know even before you start to have one. Thankfully he always has fragrances stocked up and knows how to do everything by heart. Holding their hands and pressing his forehead against theirs. They make sure to do breathing techniques and makes sure that Simeon helps them focus on breathing. He does uses his wings for mindful exercise.  
• He’ll pluck one of his feathers and puts it in his S/o’s hand so they distract themselves and be able to keep calm and in control. Simeon is like an angelic therapist and knows what to do. Whenever, his s/o gets hungry, he goes into the kitchen and helps Luke make some cookies and the smell makes everything better  
• Simeon trusts Luke and Solomon to let him know whenever his s/o experiences a panic attack and he does instruct the two on how to help them while he’s visiting Diavolo or buying flowers for his S/o each day. Sure he does get worried but he trusts them with the love of his life.  
• At nighttime, he sleeps with them and he always tells his S/o to wake him up when they are having an attack. He wants to be useful in his S/o’s life and be there for them no matter what. 

Diavolo 

• At first, it came out as a shock but Diavolo took action and started ordering every single demon in the castle to gather the necessities to help him use to help his S/o. In the meantime, Diavolo helps them to his room and lays them in his bed and holds them in his arms while he tells them to steady their breathing and he participates as well  
• He stocks up on fragrances in his room and has a lavender growing in a pot in his room just in case he runs out of fragrances to use for aromatherapy. Diavolo cares a lot about his S/o and he wants to make sure to be there always.  
• Barbatos makes sure to alert him any time his S/o goes through an attack and Diavolo rushes to their aid no matter what. He loves them to pieces and will e there no matter what.  
• He brings them everywhere with him including visiting Lucifer thankfully Lucifer helps him out when it happens and he trusts Lucifer no matter what happens and he feels extremely lucky to have a wonderful S/o and wonderful friend.


	2. Demon Bros visiting S/o’s family

Demons Bros visiting S/O’s family 

Lucifer 

* He arrives with flowers and wine as a first meeting gift and a sign of respect.  
* Lucifer gets dressed very very nicely and makes this one of the most important meetings he’ll ever go to even though S/o reassured him not to dress so beautifully  
* Once meeting S/o’s family, He’s very respectful around your parents and siblings. Their parents would be so confused over Lucifer’s aura since he’s acting so respectful and being perfect around them.  
* He answers your parents questions truthfully without S/o in the room. Be prepared, parents will ask the most embarrassing questions that it’ll make poor Lucifer blush. But Lucifer will lie about his origins and if your family is religious, Lucifer will be respectful no matter what but will keep his mouth shut since he loves you a lot. (Demon form is on full lockdown mode)  
* He helps your mom/dad with cooking as a way to help out with dinner.  
* You have siblings? Lucifer helps you out if they are younger siblings. Be ready once your siblings refer him as (name)’s husband Lucifer will be blushing for a long time.  
* Lucifer has every single event written down in a calendar when ever S/o’s family invites them again. 

Mammon

* He’s unbelievably nervous meeting your family and is worried that your family won’t like him  
* Arrives in casual designer clothes, your parents assumes he’s a model.  
* Forgets to bring first meeting presents. Hopefully he doesn’t mess up the greetings.  
* Accidentally calls you my human in front of your parents making you feel embarrassed  
* Tries his hardest to impress your parents and siblings but ends up failing.  
* He does make up for it by playing games with your siblings that’s where the guns begins. Though he loses on a game, it does make him and your siblings become closer  
* Hesitated to answer your parents questions truthfully and tries to ask for your help.  
* Accidentally turns into his demon form in front of your siblings, they thought he was cosplaying. Thankfully your parents didn’t see so you’re alright.  
* In the end, your family and Mammon become close. Your siblings often call Mammon “Big brother or Onii-San” making him smile happy with a blush on his face whenever you two visit.

Leviathan 

* SCARED OTAKU BOI  
* Dresses up in his casual clothes, he still gonna wear anime themed clothes  
* Convinced you to help him make a human world dish that’ll be acceptable for a first meeting gift  
* Hopes that the meeting will be quick so he can go back and focus on his raids.  
* Meets your teen siblings who were currently watching anime sparks his interests and watches with them.  
* Full on debate on who’s the best waifu  
* Thankfully they’ll enjoy a nice discussion of anime at the dinner table. You chuckle at Levi and your siblings becoming close.  
* The hard part was meeting your parents, Levi is a demon but not even the animes or games can help prepare for this boss fight...  
* Parents asking the important questions: where you two met? Plans for the future? Children? Levi is slowly combusting under pressure. Poor boi is struggle so hard and your parents chuckle from the response  
* Levi does add your siblings to do raids once he comes home. He does get excited to see your family again secretly

Satan

* Very prepared and had made a devil’s food cake until Beelzebub ate it but thankfully he has a back up plan and has a rare wine and extravagant flowers ready.  
* Dressed nicely and presentable, he reassures himself that’ll he’ll be okay with your parents  
* Arriving at your parents home, he gets distracted with the family cat. Thankfully the cat seems to behave but does stay by him  
* Siblings come visit and see Satan loudly exclaiming “WHY IS YOUR HUSBAND SO GORGEOUS?!” Making poor Satan choke up. You just laugh at his embarrassed state.  
* Parents ask the simple questions and Satan answers somewhat truthfully but leaves out details so that they don’t know that he’s a demon who is in love with their child. Pretending to be human is hard but trying to keep his demon form in control is harder.  
* He helps your parents with the cooking and your parents love the presents he gave them. Satan starts bonding more and thinks of your family as his as well.  
* Siblings do ask if you’ll get married one day but Satan does hope that they’ll accept the true him in the future....

Asmodeus 

* Boi is way too fancy that he prepared his whole make up routine around this meeting.  
* He went shopping two days prior for the perfect outfit to visit your family. He is really putting his all to be fabulous and good looking so your parents can be proud that their child has the perfect and beautiful being as their lover.  
* He has a large bouquet of yellow and white roses ready and a bottle of expensive champagne.  
* Please be ready for taking photos because Asmo wants it all.  
* Treats your parents as his own, even thought he accidentally charms them.  
* You have siblings? He does their make up and enjoys doing their hair.  
* If one of your siblings happen to be a drag king or queen you bet your ass he’ll be their supporter of his sibling in law!  
* He is basically a part of the family and loves spending time with them that he brings gifts constantly.  
* He does answer questions honestly but he has a cover up and says he’s a model from an agency.  
* Requires to visit them every two weeks 

Beelzebub 

* EXCITED BOI!!!  
* He tries his hardest not to eat the cake he made for your family. It’ll be his first time meeting them and he wants to be their favorite  
* Your father/ mother was very surprised seeing Beel and asked where did you get this wonderful guy  
* If you have younger siblings Beel plays with them and handles them carefully.  
* His stomach growls scaring your siblings making them cry and he feels horrible. You tell him not to worry about it but give him a piece of sourdough bread you made until dinner was ready. Beel does his best to make your siblings smile again.  
* Your family was pretty impressed on Beel’s appetite that there was no left overs. He loves the food you and your parents made and feels so lucky to have it.  
* Siblings fall asleep? Beel carries them with your help and ticks them in.  
* If your parents do ask for grandchildren be ready because Beel would be excited and happy to have them as part of his family.  
* Brings Belphie the next time and plays with your siblings.  
* Siblings nickname him “Beel Bear-Chan”

Belphegor 

* He was ready for this moment but at the same time nervous in the inside.  
* Belphie did ask Beel what was a suitable present that your family would like and would impress them. He made some fudge as a perfect gift.  
* He doesn’t really dress fancy but does leave his pillow at home so he can look respectful.  
* Meeting your parents was very strange to him but he felt lucky since your parents made you just for him.  
* If your parents ask for grand babies you get your ass Belphie will tell them right there that he wants them. Marriage? Hell yes he’s gonna tell them!  
* Have siblings? Belphie will play with them while you work on dinner with your parents. He does enjoy your siblings and convinces himself to protect his siblings in laws.  
* He loves how your family is very kind to him. They give him some left overs and he takes them back to the devildom where he and Beel enjoys it while Mammon is secretly jealous.  
* Asks you the next time they’ll go visit and asks if Beel can tag along.

EXTRA 

Diavolo 

* his excitement knows no bounds!   
* Has a expensive gift beautifully wrapped and ready for the first visit.  
* Asks you if Cerberus can tag along unfortunately you have to decline since Cerby is a big boi but maybe in the future Diavolo can invite them to the castle.  
* Once Diavolo meets your parents he has so many questions even goes as far to see your baby pictures. Yes it goes that far since he wants to see how you grew up!  
* He enjoys the human food so much that he asks for the recipe from your parents so he can recreate them back at home.  
* He keeps his demon form a secret from your parents until it’s the right time.  
* You have siblings? Diavolo will bond with them right then and there even asks how were you like growing up.   
* He secretly goes to your parents after school to visit them. He enjoys their company and eventually tells them his secret. They were freaked out at first but they know he’s a big softie and they love him so much.   
* He brings them to the castle and introduces them to the demon brothers and Cerby. Cerby gets affectionate but tries to behave.   
* Has a huge feast ready at his castle with everyone until he proposes to you in front of your family. Needlessly to say he got your parents and siblings blessing to marry you.


	3. Demon Bros dealing with a pregnant S/o

Lucifer

•He was very happy to find out you were pregnant. Lucifer was a little emotional but he did his best to hide it. It was a very exciting time and Diavolo made it into a celebration when he found out.

•”Lucifer I’m so fat!” You cry out in tears holding your pregnant stomach. “ (Y/n) you’re always beautiful” Lucifer kisses your cheek drying your tears. Sure during the months pregnancy was difficult but it was still the best time of his life.

•During the Baby Shower, Asmo plans it out for you two. (Asmo and Satan know the gender of the baby you guys don’t) Beel protects the baby presents while he eats the food. Once the gender reveal starts, you and Lucifer hold a large black balloon holding a pin in your hand. “Alright now pop it!” Diavolo claps his hands. You pop it and pink glitter is sprinkled everywhere. You start sobbing uncontrollably once you find out you’re having a baby girl. Lucifer hugs you tight happily. 

•Labor was intense, Lucifer and the brothers were very worried. Barbatos and Diavolo wanted to take you to the hospital right away but the baby was on its way. You were in tears trying to push and you were screaming in pain. Lucifer was holding your hand. “It’ll be okay (Y/n)”. Finally giving birth, you were crying holding your precious baby girl. Lucifer started crying seeing his little girl for the first time. 

Mammon  
* He was super scared when you told him that you were pregnant with his child but at the same time he felt so happy to know you were carrying his child. Needlessly to say, Lucifer and Satan did scold him about his scared behavior.   
* “Mammon I’m alright! Please stop trying to do everything for me!” You scolded him when he takes the bag out of your hands. “Listen you’re my human and you’re carrying our baby! I need to protect you do you understand?”   
* You didn’t hold a baby shower due to the stress you were having and you were in a lot of pain from the baby kicking your ribs. You moved to the living room where everyone is. “Hey (Y/n) are you alright?” Mammon is worried. “Nooooooo! The baby keeps kicking my ribs!” You said and you suddenly feel a sharp pain and liquid running down your legs. Every single brother stops what they are doing and looks at you with concern. “I think my water broke....”   
* Intense labor, unfortunately you had to get a emergency c-section because the baby was facing the wrong way. Mammon and the brothers were very nervous and scared worried about you. After the long hours and your stomach is stitched up you had given birth to a baby boy who had a little tuft a white hair on his head. Mammon cried holding his baby boy even goes as far to yell “IM A FATHER!” 

Leviathan   
* He was very petrified when you told him the news and starts screaming. He was not ready and he’s scared to be a father. After awhile, he does come around because he doesn’t want to abandon you or the baby   
* “Levi how many baby clothes did you buy...?” You sweat dropped looking around the room with so many boxes from Akuzon. “Well I want the baby to experience all the animes! So I got Ruri-Chan baby clothes!!!”   
* You had a tiny TSL themed baby shower courtesy of Levi. Mammon was a little annoyed with his younger brother’s antics. Levi doesn’t let you do anything but wants you to relax. Once the gender reveal starts, Levi hands you a black balloon. You pop it and it reveals that you’re having a baby girl. Levi cries holding you tightly.   
* Labor wasn’t too intense, but Levi was in the room helping the delivery go smoothly unfortunately he saw his daughter coming out and he passed out. You did give birth to your baby girl and Levi cried holding his baby girl. Needless to say, Levi played Revolutionary girl Utena and named you daughter Utena. 

Satan  
* he was shocked when you told him you were pregnant with his child. He hugged you and cried. He does study up on babies and pregnancy.   
* “Satan what are you doing?” You ask. He was currently opening a package he got from Akuzon. “I got you a pregnancy pillow since I read in a book that you’ll be aching and in pain during pregnancy” Satan is always prepared to make sure to take care of your needs.   
* Satan planned out a surprise baby shower. He did get very angry when Mammon tried to steal something during the party. Luckily, you were having two baby girls. Except during the party you water had broke. Satan had read that there could be a chance the baby can come very early but he didn’t think it can actually happen.  
* Satan was in the delivery room since he wanted to help birth his twin girls. The doctors did allow him to help and he got to cut the cord. Since you were still tired from giving birth he was sitting next to you holding his two girls while holding your hand. He was crying for the first happy to have you and his girls in his life 

Asmodeus 

* he was super excited when you told him you were pregnant. Putting a hand to your tummy he felt so happy you were carrying his baby.  
* During the pregnancy, Asmo tends to satisfy your needs and even gives you massages. But you do crave his attention a lot and you hate when he leaves so he makes sure to love you a lot before he leaves  
* He plans out the whole baby shower and he knows the gender of his baby. Everything had a blue theme to it and he loved seeing you so happy. He did make sure that the party was a success and gives you a little gift. Once you open, it revealed a tiny baby bracelet with a lot of embroidered gems on it. “It’s for our little boy (Y/n) are you excited to meet our beautiful angel?”   
* Labor was nice and easy without any complications. Asmo got to hold his little boy and sees how beautiful he is. “I must say he’s more beautiful than I” he pulls out his phone taking non stop selfies with his baby and taking photos of you two while you hold your baby. Asmo is very happy to be a father and he is very excited to buy beautiful clothes once his son gets older.

Beelzebub 

•When you told him about your pregnancy, he was confused until you explained to him. Beel cried holding you while excitedly telling the others that you’re pregnant. 

•”Beel stay with me!” (y/n) begs him. Over the months you became very heavy due to your belly becoming so big. “(Y/n) I’ll be right back I’m going to get some food for us I’ll be back soon I promise” He kisses your lips while going to get food. Sure you couldn’t move like before but didn’t like being alone in the twins room. Belphie did keep you company and snuggles you so you didn’t feel lonely. 

•You had a private baby shower held at the house of Lamentation. Diavolo wanted to make it into a big celebration but you refused due to the pain you were experiencing. Barbatos revealed to you and Beel that you were having twins but you both wanted to keep the gender a secret. The gender reveal starts and Belphie pulls out two large 4 layer cake with Satan’s help. You giggled because Beel couldn’t control his hunger and began eating the cake until he notices that both were blue in the inside. Beel finishes the cake and holds you close happy that you two are having twin boys.

•Beel and Belphie were very concerned when you woke up screaming. Apparently your water broke earlier and the contractions were becoming unbearable. Beel was so scared he was going to lose you. You looked so pale and he was holding your hand. Satan and the others helped out but Mammon had passed out when Satan was helping the baby come out. Thankfully you had given birth to two beautiful baby boys. “(Y/n) they’re here.... thank you so much for making me so happy...” Beel says with tears running down his face. “They are so tiny Beel....” Belphie smiles as one of the babies was holding his finger. You couldn’t help be so happy from this joyous moment. 

Belphegor 

* He was crying while holding you tight. Telling him that you were pregnant was the best news he ever received. Belphie got really happy that Beel was going to be an uncle.   
* “Belphie! Let’s sleep!” You say holding his hands. Belphie knows you were very tired because you couldn’t sleep at night because of the baby constantly kicking you. He snuggles you while sharing his pillow with you.   
* He didn’t want a baby shower at first until Beel made a surprise one for you two. Even though you two know the gender of the baby you both were none the less happy of the celebration. Beel was very happy to be an uncle and promises Belphie to be the best uncle ever.   
* Unfortunately going through labor was the hardest thing Belphie had to endure. You were rushed to have an emergency c-section because your little boy had his umbilical cord wrapped around his sister’s neck. After everything turned out to be alright, he finally got to see his two babies and he just broke down crying. He was so scared he was going to lose them and you but he was so happy to see that you all were alright and still here.   
* Beel and Belphie were excited to hold the babies and happily let you rest. The twins always made sure to take turns taking care of the babies together.


	4. Demon Bros reacting to your ex in public

TW: somewhat abuse

Lucifer

* The two of you were getting groceries for tonight’s dinner with your family. Your mom was going to go but Lucifer told her to stay and relax. “ Mother let (Y/n) and I get groceries for you” he helped your mom sit down in the living room and you two were off   
* At the grocery store, you managed to find everything you two need until your ex happened to notice you two. “Hey (y/n) long time no see!” You two turned around seeing your ex waving at you.   
* Lucifer was confused on who this person was until he saw your face. “Is everything alright?” He asks you and you nod your head yes. “So (y/n) how would you like to go on a date with me?” Your ex smiles at you.   
* Oh hell no it’s about to go down. “Excuse me you vile human stop making my wife uncomfortable” he glares at your ex who was glaring at him back. “Ha! There’s no way you’re married to this guy” your ex was laughing. It made you feel like total shit.  
* Lucifer couldn’t control himself and punch the living daylights out of your ex and he lands in the watermelon crate passed out. “Don’t worry about him (y/n) let’s head back to Mother’s and get started on dinner” you blushed and held Lucifer’s hand all the way home. 

Mammon

* You two were visiting your family for the weekend. Mammon was secretly happy to see your family again even though he won’t admit it. Since dinner tonight was going to be very big. You offered to go get more food for the party.   
* Mammon tagged along and the two of you went to the store. You never seen Mammon so impressed with the supermarket before and it was cute seeing him acting like a child in the candy aisle. He was deciding on two candies that he really wanted.   
* “(Y/n) is that you?” You hear someone calling your name. You turned around seeing your ex and you felt really uncomfortable. They came close to you and got into your face. “Well well well looks like (y/n) is still an unattractive person who can’t land a spouse” your ex laughs.  
* Mammon puts the candy in the cart and walks over making sure you’re behind him. “Oh? What is this your paid husband?” Your ex was laughing so hard. Mammon clenched his fists but because he’s not in devildom he cannot be in his demon form.   
* “Listen here! Don’t you ever badmouth my wife again!” Mammon uppercuts your ex and they land face first in the pumpkin crates. “(Y/n) let’s get back the party can’t start without us” he says kissing your cheek. 

Levi

* Levi was really happy to be with your siblings again. Your mom asked if you can stay over for a couple days and Levi was so happy. They were currently watching Sailor Moon and they were getting really into it.   
* You were in the kitchen currently making lunch with your mother and father. Since you and Levi got married months ago, your parents wanted to do something special for you.   
* Unfortunately, you had to run to the store to buy some fruit. “Hey Levi can you come with me to the store?” Your siblings were pouting and hung on to Levi. “No! Don’t take Levi bro away from us!” Your siblings yelled at the same time making Levi blush and you were giggling.   
* So you, Levi and your siblings were at the store. They did get distracted with all the candy. You had told Levi you’ll be right back and asked him to watch your siblings for a little bit. “Levi bro what do you think of this one?” Your siblings were trying to get his attention until someone came close to them.   
* “Oh (y/n)’s little siblings? How are you” your ex was sickly sweet to them. Your siblings were frightened and hid behind Levi. “Hmph who the hell are you?” Your ex glares at Levi. “Stay away from them human”. Your ex just laughs and just glares at Levi. “I said get lost!” Levi’s anger was becoming worse until you ran towards him holding him back. “Honey stop they aren’t worth the trouble...”   
* You were about to walk away until your ex grabbed your shoulder. “Don’t you dare walk away from me bitch” Levi lost it and punched your ex in the stomach. Your siblings cheered for Levi and you all arrived back at home watching Sailor Moon again you all snuggled Levi who was seriously read in the face. 

Satan 

* Satan was so happy visiting your family. Your family was holding a large party in your honor where your other relatives and friends had shown up just to meet Satan. You were joyful seeing Satan having a great time.   
* You noticed an unexpected visitor who was coming your way. You realized it was your ex from years ago. Feeling uncomfortable you went back to the table where Satan was with your relative talking about books until your ex grabbed your arm. “It’s been so long (y/n) how are you doing?”  
* “Get away from me!” You hurried running to the table. The last thing you need was the party being ruined by the person who hurt you. Just smile that’s it smile and they’ll leave you alone. You sat next to Satan who was happy to see you. “Are you alright (Y/n)?” “I’m fine” you faked smiled.   
* Your ex had came over to the table. Your parents were upset they were here at the party and Satan wasn’t understanding why your parents were angry with this person and why you were acting strange. “Satan right? Nice to meet you I’m (Y/n)’s lover” your ex glared at him and smiled so fake you got so angry. “We are not together you cheat!”  
* Satan tried to relax his anger and your parents wants to be careful so he doesn’t turn into his demon form. “Excuse me but please leave my wife alone” he says glaring at your ex with the most angriest expression ever. “Hmm? What are you going to do about it and what’s with your name? What are you a demon?”   
* You stood up in anger and pointed towards the door. “Leave immediately!” You yelled at them. “Don’t ever fall our son in law a demon you disgusting person!” Your mother yelled and your father puts a hand on Satan’s shoulder to calm him down. Your ex was getting glared and your relatives was ready to beat some ass. They left immediately. You turned to Satan who was feeling down. “Don’t listen to that idiot Satan I love you with all my heart” you kisses his lips and he holds your tightly happy that your family loves him for who he is. 

Asmodeus 

* Asmo was so happy to visit your family after awhile. “I’m so excited (y/n) aren’t you?” “Of course I am silly!” You say arriving at your home. Your mom and your siblings were so happy that you and Asmo finally came to visit.   
* “(Y/n) dear can you head to the grocery store? I want to make something special for dinner tonight” your mother had told you and Asmo tagged along. When you arrived at the grocery store, Asmo was amazed how much human food there was.   
* Asmo was deciding to get your mother some flowers as a thank you gift for being an incredible mother in law to him. He picked up a bouquet of roses that were pink, peach and yellow. He was so happy and very happy to find something beautiful for your mom.   
* “(Y/n) it’s been such a long time!” You and Asmo turn your attention towards the voice in question. You went pale looking at the person. It was your ex from a long time ago. “Oh honey who is this?” Asmo smiled at the person in question. “What did you pay this dude to be your fake husband?”   
* “Excuse me?” Asmo was baffled with their behavior. “You know you paid this stranger to be your husband no way you got a guy like him. Cut the bullshit.” Your ex says sadistically smiling. You looked down on the floor tears welling up in your eyes. “Listen to me you will not speak to my wife like that!” Asmo uses his power to charm your ex.   
* “Will you be mine?” Your ex was so lovely dovey towards Asmo. “I will not date trash like you when I have a beautiful diamond right here” Asmo kisses your cheek and hugs you making your ex cry and run away. 

Beelzebub 

* Beel was super excited to see your parents and siblings at long last. You had helped him get teddy bears for your younger siblings and some redxred apple pie. Once you arrived, your younger siblings ran down the stairs and tackled hugged him. “Beel Bear-Chan is here!!” Your siblings were so happy and hugged Beel with all their might.   
* Your father and mother were so happy seeing their son in law. They gave him the biggest hug ever and Beel gave them the gifts making them so happy. You smiled feeling so happy with your family and Beel having so much fun together.   
* Your younger siblings had beg you and Beel to go to the park where they can play. The both of you took them to the park where they started playing in the swing sets. You and Beel sat down at the picnic bench watching them have fun.   
* Beel noticed someone walking towards you two and sits right next to you and puts their arm around you. “(Y/n) looking gorgeous as ever” you realized it was your ex who had cheated on you a long time ago. You felt so uncomfortable and tried scooting away from them.   
* “Hey leave my wife alone!” Beel gets extremely angry and grabbed them by the collar. “What’s your problem? I’m talking to my girl” your ex says and you go towards Beel immediately clutching his shirt. Beel was not gonna let this person bother you. He knocked them the fuck out and took you and your siblings home where you had a nice large meal.

Belphegor 

* Your mom texted Belphie about a birthday party they were celebrating for your younger sibling and wanted you and him to come over since they really missed you both. Belphie had gotten your younger sibling a very soft pillow with their favorite cartoon character and stuffed cow plushie.   
* When you arrived at the party, your sibling was so happy to see you both and hugged you and Belphie. “Bel! Big sis! You finally came!” “You know we won’t miss your special day” Belphie pats your sibling’s head and all your relatives and friends gathered around you two.  
* They were extremely happy you two had gotten married. Your friends were very interested in the story on how you two met. But what you didn’t expect was your ex showed up to your younger sibling’s birthday. “Why are they here?” You said outloud in worry. “Are you alright?” Belphie was concerned.   
* Your ex approached you and glares at you and Belphie. “So this is the dude you fucking married? Looks ugly to me” your ex scoffed. “Hey leave my husband out of this and get out of here!” You say in anger. “Hell no I’m here to win your heart back! This fucking dude with a cow pillow needs to hop the fuck off.” Your ex punched Belphie in the face.   
* Oh hell no. Belphie changed into his demon form and was pissed off. “Listen to me human leave before I fucking kill you!” He yells at your ex. Your family came to your defense and so did your friends. Your sibling started crying they didn’t like seeing Belphie angry. Belphie immediately went over letting his tail hit your ex in the face breaking their nose.   
* Thankfully, your ex left in a hurry feeling humiliated but you felt bad about ruining your sibling’s birthday. “(Y/n) don’t worry I’m fine and don’t feel sad” Belphie kisses your lips and gives you a big hug. Your sibling joins the hug too and the celebration was the day of your life. You were so happy to have a husband like Belphie.


	5. Lucifer + Satan + Barbatos + Diavolo reaction to S/o having their period

Lucifer

* You two had slept in his room that one time you had your period and it got on the sheets. You felt like you were about to cry because your pj bottoms were stained red and so was the bed sheets.   
* Lucifer never wants you to feel ashamed about it and carefully takes you to the bathroom to wash up while he takes the bed sheets and your pjs to get them cleaned and remove the stains.  
* He asks you about the specifics period products you use and what type of Choco you prefer. He does go to the human world to pick it up and he doesn’t feel ashamed about it after all it’s all for you.   
* Please tell him when you’re feeling pain from cramping because he wants to you lay and rest. He’ll excuse you from school until you’re ready to come back. 

Satan 

* When he first saw the stain on the bed and your tears running down your face, Satan told you to take everything off and hands you a towel so you can go shower. He does clean up everything and doesn’t want you to be embarrassed because after all you can’t control when your period comes.   
* Has bags ready filled period products of many kinds. You felt so happy that he got them but you do have a lot to last you for a year. There’s also an extra bag filled with chocolate just in case you’re craving it.   
* He does tell you to rest in bed until you’re well enough to go to school. He had read in books about menstruation that women suffer from abdominal pain and pain the lower back the most when they are on their menstruation and he doesn’t want you to move so much.   
* Will get mad at the others for bothering you too much and brings your meals to your room if the pain is too much. He does bring books for you to read. 

Barbatos 

* Immediately tells you to not feel embarrassed and asks for your clothes to wash them. He does pull out a product for you to use and fresh clean pair of underwear if you don’t have any.   
* Makes you homemade chocolates and has products ready in his room whenever you visit including fresh pairs of underwear. Barbatos is always a step ahead of you and knows what time and what day your period comes because he loves you so much   
* Tells you to rest as much as possible and makes sure to tuck you in and have a heating pad on your tummy so it can soothe the abdominal pain.   
* Needless to say, Barbatos knows everything and when it is going to happen so he always has things in his pocket just in case if it happens at school as well. He’ll carry you home if the pain is too much. 

Diavolo 

* Once he saw the stain, he immediately got worried about you. Telling him it was only your period he managed to calm himself but then realizes that your clothes are ruined. He immediately goes to his large walk in closet to come back with a nightgown and a fresh pair of panties. He does tell you to have a nice hot bath.   
* He was clueless about the period products you use so he managed to get every single one in different sizes and absorption. He bought pain killers and different types of candy to help as well. Diavolo did buy a heating pad just for you to use.   
* Excuses you from school so you can rest comfortably. Since you’re at the castle, Barbatos helps taking care of you even though you didn’t want them to overreact about it.  
* Diavolo is just a plain ol’sweetheart and tries to have products in every single room just in case you have an accident. Sure it’s embarrassing but he wants to help and wants you to understand that’ll he always love you and to not be ashamed.


	6. Demon Bros reaction to S/o getting bullied.

Warning: Bullying and Physical abuse 

Lucifer 

* You were abnormally silent at dinner time. You didn’t bother talking to any of the brothers at all it was strange to Lucifer since you liked talking and socializing.   
* He kept an eye on you secretly until he saw a bruise on back of your shoulder. He noticed it was covered with concealer but not very well. He came out and stopped you from walking. He was feeling angry seeing it.   
* You didn’t tell him what happened so it led to Lucifer keeping on eye on you until that one specific day. Classes were in session and you had walked out of the classroom to go use the bathroom. The hallways were empty and too quiet until you saw your bully who was waiting there with a smile on their face and their tail swaying happily.   
* Lucifer had followed you and hid behind a pillar to watch the exchange until he saw the person throwing you against the lockers. He heard a sickening crack and it led him to leave the pillar immediately seeing you clutch your arm he thought he was seeing red and turned into his demon form.  
* The bully was pale seeing Lucifer and tried to run away in fright until He grabs their tail and kicks them in the face breaking their horn and nose. There was blood on his shoes but he didn’t care you were hurt and he needed to make sure you were alright.   
* Thankfully he was able to make a sling for your arm but he does enforce the rule to let him know if anyone bullies you. The last thing he needs is you getting hurt... 

Mammon

* Something is wrong with you. You were wearing sweaters and long pants even when it was hot inside the house of Lamentation or when you’re cooking dinner.   
* He asks you what is going on until you start to cry. It scares him and he freaks out thinking he hurt you until you showed him the bruises on your arms.   
* Mammon was so angry and asked you who did this to you until you stayed silent. He warns the rest of the brothers and Asmo carefully covers your bruises with bandages so they don’t get infected.   
* The next day, your bully wanted to see you in the library. You thought there would be people there but it was empty only leaving the two of you.   
* Mammon was following you and he saw you being strangled by one of their classmates. Mammon rushes in and punches them away going towards you. He saw the marks on your neck and he was seeing red. Why would anyone hurt you? You were his human the one he loves with all his heart....  
* Lucifer and Diavolo got involved and the classmate was removed from the school. The brothers were worried about your injuries but Mammon was constantly by your side taking care of you. Please tell him if anyone is hurting you.

Leviathan 

* The man watches anime he’ll know you’re being bullied based on your sudden change of behavior at home. He asks a lot of questions and becomes frustrated when you don’t tell him.   
* He finds out the hardest way possible and it felt like a nightmare but nope he was still awake.   
* Your bully was punching you when you were protecting your face and tears were running down your face. He screamed in horror and punches your bully while holding you tears running down his face.   
* His brothers come running into the empty classroom to see what the commotion was that Levi had to scream until they saw you bruised up and Levi was holding you tightly.   
* The brothers took care of the bully who had hurt you badly. Your arm was broken but thankfully you were still here. If Levi didn’t came you were pretty sure you would died right way.   
* Levi stays with you and makes sure you’re doing okay with healing. He feels so guilty that you of all people got hurt. He was sure he was going to lose you if he hadn’t intervened sooner. He’ll make sure to stay with you even if you’re left alone and he tells you to call him if anything happens.

Satan 

* He saw how you were acting all day. Constantly covered up making sure no skin was showing. Satan was very concerned but he didn’t press the issue at first until he saw how red your eyes were   
* Fire was surrounding his body and he suddenly turned into his demon form scaring you. “Who did this to you?!” He screams and uses his sharp nails to rip your sweater open until he sees the bruises on your arms and stomach.   
* He was shocked how could anyone hurt you when you’re so gentle and kind? Satan was in disbelief that he held you tightly in his arms. He felt guilty and felt like it was his fault you got hurt.   
* At school, he was sure to pay attention to you and see a succubus approach you. He was confused since you never spoken to the classmate before. You left and he begin to follow you two until you were in the library. An low level incubus was there waiting who sent the succubus running away in fright.   
* Satan made sure to keep an eye until he saw the worst sight ever. The incubus had punched you in the face for no reason whatsoever. Turning into his demon form he lunged at the Incubus.   
* You were in your bedroom when you woke up. You were confused on what happened and Satan came in holding a book. He smiles at you and holds your hand. “I’ll always protect you” 

Asmodeus

* He’s not stupid and alerted Lucifer about your behavior. Once you remove the large sweater you wear wearing you had revealing bruises all over your torso and arms. They were so black and blue that Asmo was seeing red.   
* He knows he can’t force you to tell him but he goes into a hunting spree trying to find the prey who had dare land their hands on you.   
* Asmo was no longer flirty and was more focused on finding the person who dared to harm you. You had ask the teacher if you can the restroom and he excused himself as well.   
* He saw a familiar succubus who was waiting by the bathroom for you. Hiding while carefully watching closely he saw the succubus pulling you from the entrance of the bathroom and slams your body against the wall.  
* He screams at them and runs towards you. Seeing blood coming down your forehead he looks at the succubus with anger. The succubus has tears running down her face because Asmo now hates her.   
* Diavolo and Lucifer took care of the succubus but you were out of school for two weeks thankfully Asmo visited you and helps you out when you need it but he holds you and cries on your shoulder. 

Beelzebub

* He doesn’t question your clothing sense and thought you were trying something new until your behavior became suspicious.   
* Beel asked you to come into his room while Belphie was in the planetarium watching the stars leaving you two alone in his room.   
* “Do you want to talk about what’s bothering you?” You has said nothing and it made poor Beel worried about you. He tries to cheer you up by taking you outside to go to Hell’s Kitchen until you both were stopped by a classmate.   
* He notices how you were acting. You were hiding behind him until the classmate walks until they pulled on you dropping you on the concrete very hard  
* Beel does not hesitate to beat the classmate to a pulp. Nobody hurts you. He makes sure you’re okay until he sees the bruises on your body.   
* He wrapped your wounds and takes care of the blood when he rushes home. He does tell Lucifer what happened and thankfully he does take care of the situation once they go back to school.   
* 24/7 personal bodyguard 

Belphegor 

* secretly looks at the bruises when you nap with him, you were asleep of course. He couldn’t believe it at first until he realized he wasn’t dreaming at all and this was real life.   
* He knows your secret and makes sure to keep an eye out at school until he noticed a particular incubus who was watching you filled with hate in his eyes.   
* He tells Beel to stay by your side until they get home. You were confused why Beel was constantly with you but you didn’t question it further.   
* Belphie keeps on eye on the incubus until he pulls them to an empty classroom and all hell breaks loose.   
* Diavolo happens to come by and sees the altercation. He sends a text to Lucifer to come by and get Belphie while he takes care of the Incubus. Since he knows how you started acting around that individual.


	7. Demon Bros + Simeon + Solomon + Diavolo + Barbatos taking care is their children while s/o is away.

Lucifer

* you had told him and your daughter that you’ll be away in the human world for the weekend to help your parents out. Lucifer was accepting of this but he was nervous since your daughter was only 4 months old.  
* He knows how to make a bottle and taking care of diapers. But since his daughter was still a baby, she couldn’t control her demon powers and her crying would cause pain for the other demons  
* Thankfully his daughter didn’t cause any trouble but poor Lucifer couldn’t get any of his work done so he set it aside to play with her  
* Holding his baby girl in his arms makes him so happy but it does leave him vulnerable to get his picture taken by the others especially Mammon.  
* Loves holding his daughter and being in his demon form. Using his wings to tickle the baby and hearing her laugh makes him smile.  
* Do not bother him unless you’re Diavolo 

Mammon

* you think he’s gonna have trouble with his baby? Nope. Mammon would be impressing his son and trying to get him to talk  
* “Say daddy” Mammon would look at his little boy until he couldn’t stand it and coos at him.  
* Nap time? Father and son snuggles in mommy’s bed! After all they miss you alot and can’t wait to snuggle you when you come back from the human world  
* Doesn’t help Mammon has to fly around catching his son from getting hurt. Your son is constantly flying around since he can’t control it.  
* Nonetheless, Mammon enjoys being a father and doesn’t like when Asmo tries to steal his son for dressing him up in expensive baby clothes. 

Leviathan 

* he was silently freaking out that you left him alone to take care of Utena (your daughter) after all she was only 6 months and love to play in water all the time.  
* Once Levi started to watch some anime, Utena would come over and crawl into his arms and the two would watch anime until she fell asleep.  
* If Utena ever started crying, Levi would turn into his demon form and wraps his tail around her tiny body and rock her gently until she calms down.  
* Since she can’t control her form too well she tends to knock stuff over by accidental and feels guilty if things become scratched. Levi loves her to death and always cheers her up.  
* Levi does miss you a lot and gets lonely when you’re in the human world. So Utena would always have one if your blankets with your scent so Levi and her can sleep together while using your blanket. 

Satan 

* you left him with your twin girls.... Satan was scared as hell even though he did so much research on twin babies. As long as he maintains the schedule and on time things will be okay.  
* He slowly realizes that if he gives one attention to one baby her sister starts crying and vise versa. Satan sighs and slowly feel his frustration rising but he can’t control how they feel after all they are just 4 months.  
* He does have a rocking chair in his room ready to read to his girls. You did leave some children books and Satan enjoys using them since he loves seeing his daughters giggling at the pictures.  
* Since both babies have to nap at the same time. He carefully rocks them to sleep with their binky in their mouths and carefully puts them in their cribs. He has a music box in the room to use while they sleep.  
* If his brothers start making noise, Satan is going to go full on dad mode to get them to be quiet so his daughters can sleep! Last thing they need is two screaming babies to wake up and break stuff with their anger. 

Asmodeus 

* Oh Asmo is gonna have the time of his life with his 3 month old son. Going shopping at Majolish while looking for matching stylish outfits. After all he wants to make his son the most stylish demon ever.  
* Only let’s a selected few to hold his son. Unless you’re Mammon stay the hell away unless you want to piss off Handsome Dad.  
* His son hasn’t unlocked his demon form yet but he knows how to charm people for a few minutes. Beel falls victim to it so your son can play with his favorite uncle. Mind you Beel doesn’t mind it after all it’s not his fault.  
* If your son starts crying, Asmo stole one of your sweaters and wraps it around him just so he can calm down after all both of them miss you a lot and know you’ll come home soon. 

Beelzebub 

* You thought Beel would have trouble? With Belphie by his side, they play with the twins except one has Beel’s hunger and the other is constantly crying.  
* Since one of the twins has Beel’s hunger you had installed a large fridge in the twins room filled with baby food that way Beel and Belphie doesn’t have to go to the kitchen.  
* I think one of the struggles Beel has is making sure his other son doesn’t cry so much since he misses you a lot. Thankfully Beel stole one of your perfumes you normally use and puts it on a tiny spray on his son’s blanket and tucks him in with it.  
* Like Satan, Beel has to maintain the schedule but he has it easy since Belphie helps him out.  
* Unfortunately, Belphie sleeps with his sons and he got pillows for both of them courtesy of being a best uncle.  
* Be sure to hurry back and bring back human food! 

Belphegor 

* Unfortunately Belphie’s daughter had trouble controlling her demon form and her tiny horns were a little sharp so Belphie had to buy marshmallow shaped foam to cover the sharpness of of her horns including his son’s.  
* Both of them did get their father’s sleepiness and tend to sleep a lot but they do wake up when they are hungry or need to be changed.  
* They do get sleepy whenever they are on the changing table so belphie has to keep on eye on them since they would roll over to sleep.  
* Sure there is a schedule but the twins sleep A LOT. Please don’t not wake them or Papa Belphie and Uncle Beel will knock you out.  
* If Lucifer holds your daughter or son they will start crying uncontrollably. Lucifer does feel sad but eventually they will warm up to him and he joins Beel and Belphie on walks with the twins. 

Simeon 

* Simeon was a little nervous to stay with his daughter. She’s only a month old and was nervous to take her anywhere. Thankfully Luke comes over and helps him out.  
* You did leave behind your blanket for her to use whenever she starts crying. It helps Simeon being able to handle his baby easier.  
* He runs towards the human world just to see you since he misses you so much he just can’t stand being alone with out you.  
* You do feel happy he came because you missed him with all your heart and your parents were doting in your daughter. 

Solomon

* he uses his magic to cheat at everything. But you can’t blame him since he studies a lot of ancient tomes and maintaining household chores magic is every where in the house  
* But once you visit your family, Solomon is the most doting father on his two children. They know how to crawl and grab his attention.  
* Solomon stops what he is doing just to play with his children. Their first words were “Papa” and he’s been happy ever since.  
* Do not mess with his precious babies unless you want a fireball to the face. After all, his precious princesses aren’t to be messed with.  
* He is happy to be a father and thankfully his daughters never cause him frustration. He does teach them beginner magic spells like to summon flowers or small animals. 

Diavolo

* If you visit the human world, Diavolo will gladly take care of Luci (the name he picked out for your baby boy) he has activities he set up revolving around him.  
* Hide and Seek in the castle? NO PROBLEM! Diavolo loves to play with his son a lot even though he is just a toddler. But he’s a good baby none the less.  
* Barbatos does help him plan out activities as long as Diavolo doesn’t go overboard with them. But he can’t help but feel happiness since Luci enjoys being around him as well.  
* He does invite Lucifer and the others to play with Luci and he secretly takes photos of Lucifer and Luci together and shows you them when you come home.

Barbatos 

* He convinced you to go see your parents while he took care of your newborn daughter. After all he needed you to be with your parents at least one day so he can fully be with his daughter.  
* It was a sweet sight, Barbatos constantly holding his daughter when he also took care of Diavolo’s orders. Doesn’t help the man already has bottles and diapers ready with him just in case.  
* He loves being with his daughter that he sometimes forget to remind Diavolo about paperwork  
* When your daughter starts crying, he gets worried and always checks the future for possible sickness or anything else.  
* Once it turns out your daughter misses you he’ll venture out to the human world and seek you out just so your daughter can be with you fully. Barbatos does take you out to a meadow just so you can enjoy the scenery and flowers together.


End file.
